Immorality
by AspieSays
Summary: Ten/Martha  Sequel to 'Reality' and 'Captivation'. Having secured her existence, the Doctor's daughter is looking for some fun. With an new friend in tow, she soon discovers no fun will be had any time.
1. Chapter 1 The New Friend

The New Friend

**Author's Notes:** AU after Journey's End for Donna, Jack, Martha and AU after Planet of the Dead for Ten.

* * *

This was where Aggie brought Emma to be deafened and to argue about what was considered 'good music'.

The unimaginatively named Tribute Band Festival, possibly the only place in the Far Future to have a glimpse of bands long dead- live. There may have been a New Earth, but as the Doctor often reminded her, bringing artists back to life was impossible and wrong.

Emma had lost count of the times she'd borrowed her dad's Scissor Sisters albums and her mum's boyband collections. Aggie was also an unashamed advocator of popular music, she just loved anything and everything, but try as she might, she was never going to like the Housemartins and the Doctor had had to accept that there were other things they could share.

Aggie was very impressed by the new batch of auditionees vying to do an experimental duet featuring one soul singer and one rougher, punkier singer.

She saw a very pretty girl, pitching the idea of some Alicia Keys songs, but turning some into a duet with someone who had more of a Avril Lavigne-type voice.

"I can sing!" she protested.

"You heard me!"

A rather important-looking humanoid alien with a slightly bluish tint to his skin peered at her over rimmed glasses. "I'm sorry, it's over, your partner isn't here!"

"She's _dead_!" she cried back at him. "Geez, I just need some time to find a new one!"

"Yes, we were very saddened to hear about how she decided her politics was worth dying for," he said curtly. "One of many."

"One, she was defending her home, I'm not saying I agree, and two, none of this changes the fact that we have a place and I'm not letting you tell me that I'm not even allowed to find a new partner?"

"Use your brain! Honestly, we need to see everyone from the prelim. _Everyone_! You can't be in unless we see your collaborator. Look, you're obviously grieving! Come back next year, with a new singer. We know _you're_ fantastic and a dead ringer for Ms. Keys, but I can't let you get away with this, it's a competition!"

He smiled ruefully. "It's a creative outlet and a chance to maybe gain some leverage towards fame. I can't let you go through in a competition for duets on your _own_. Think about it. I'm sorry, Isobel, it's just not happening. This is not Woodstock, this is not the 20th century's lapsadasiacal nostalgia, however much we cater for fans of that kind of thing. This is the biggest showcase of musical history in M87. You're not above the rules!"

"I know, but-"

"You young people! Take some time off and come back next year; get sponsored, raise some money and come back... you'll always get through."

Isobel was simultaneously relieved and disgusted. "Fine! You watch!"

She walked away, and he stared after her.

Aggie sighed and walked away, back to her TARDIS, and hoped Emma was somewhere nearby, so she didn't have to spend ages searching.

***

"We're going home!" announced Isobel, striding into the band's tent. There was a groan.

"Bollocks!" announced the drummer, a scruffy humanoid with a light covering of tawny fur, all bangles and wristbands and make up- like any teenager walking the streets of 21st century Earth. With fur.

"Makes sense, Den! I mean she could be shit, for all they know!"

"Still, how the hell are we supposed to pay? To come back?"

"Oh, I 'll save some money."

"It's alright for you, rich girl, but some of us-"

"I'll deal with it! Just pack up, if I'm not singing I'm not staying in a tent for a week!"

"One of us could sing!" the tawny one added hopefully.

"We're all shit! Don't you think we coulda thought of that?" the bass player chided. "You furry bastard!"

"Please don't be an instigator!" Isobel blustered, noting the inference. "Take your time, it's fine, but we're leaving tonight!"

And she strutted off.

"Who made her the boss!" she heard Den say plaintively.

"It's because you rejected her," the bass player replied, almost happily. Den moaned loudly and carried on packing.

Isobel walked away from the tent. She kept walking, defiantly, until she was a good mile away; in the secondary car park. The 'reject' car park.

This was where some guests pretended they were talented by paying a small sum to park near to the actual singers' vehicles- and to sing badly and make themselves feel better.

It was all various shimmering hover cars as far as the eye could see.

But at the side, near the bins, about three hundred yards away she spotted what looked like a car from that old Earth film about teenagers from the 1950s on Earth; it was a very famous one, but the title escaped her. Her history teacher would be ashamed.

Two girls her age were sat next to the car, both in long dark coats, one blonde, one brunette, giggling over what looked like a audio device.

She looked straight at them.

The brunette looked back at her, a contrast of a very pale face and large dark sunglasses. She prodded her friend.

She waltzed up to them. "That's a nice car! I didn't know they did nostalgia cars from that that far back."

"'Oh, the perception filter's fine'!" the brunette growled, playfully thumping her friend. "Idiot!"

"I told you, I'm not sure how they work!"

"Yes, it is nice," the one with sunglasses continued, ignoring her friend. "It's my baby. Based on a '56 Chevrloet Bel-Air. That's _nineteen_ fifty-six."

"It doesn't fly!" Isobel exclaimed, pointing at the exhaust. "That's a real, working engine; you can see the soot! How'd you get in? What is it for? How did... where is it from?"

"Oh, a clever one!" the brunette announced, half-annoyed, half-impressed.

"What?"

"My name is Aggie, One, it's not a car, it's an image, and I like it and second of all...history student?"

"Yeah, when I'm not failing at music." Isobel's dark eyes shimmered excitedly. "Wait, what? For what?"

"Do you like it here?"

"Doesn't matter, we've been rejected, for now at least." Isobel pushed her hair out of her eyes. "We're going. And how how did someone my age get a perception filter?"

"She reminds me of your mum," the blonde one interjected.

"Unless you're a bit more not human than I think you are, I mean, everyone's a mixture these days, but..."

"Oh, yeah, she does!" The blonde girl's blue eyes glittered.

"My dad told me there were still...people that could work this stuff, clever people, hidden scientists; advanced races that save us in ways we'll never know, I never believed him. He said they were destroyed but a few clung on and now serve the greater good."

The blonde, Emma, shook her head.

Aggie stared at her, almost lustfully. "Oh, who are you?"

"Isobel," she replied. "Smart-arse, tribute act and failing history student."

"Oh, I think you'll like this lot," Emma rolled her eyes.

"You're one of us!" Aggie chided.

"The people your dad told you about; they're real and annoying as ever."

"Shush. Oh, I love your compassion...your ethics! Don't joke!" Aggie thumped her again.

"I'm working on this one!" she added, smirking at Isobel.

"What is it really?"

"Surely your dad told you about the technology?"

She thought for an moment. "Something that you don't want anyone to to find? Pf, it must involve time-travel. But it's all a story, isn't it?"

"Is she coming with us?" Emma grinned.

"Why not? I need some help on the ethics front!"

She smiled and jerked Isobel forward. "In!"

Isobel stared at her.

"Oh, they won't even know you've been gone! D'you want to see Earth for real or not?"

"I didn't say-"

"Oh, it's all over your face, come on!"

"Nice place, mostly." Emma chipped in.

"You would say that, you're a rich girl from the 21st century... in addition to..."

She beckoned them both and they clambered into the car, and Isobel could see very quickly that legend didn't quite cover it.

"It's bigger on the inside!" Isobel announced excitedly. Why she trusted them, she didn't know.

Aggie thought for a second. "Really? I hadn't noticed!"

There was burning, gushing and twisting and then nothing. Nothing at all.

She blinked, she saw a long mane of ash blonde hair, some strands of which were covering her face. She ran her hand along her side; she was slight. And taller, and she had somewhat big feet, which had been jammed uncomfortably into black, patent heels.

She sat up and found an office full of people in suits gaping at her. Her head throbbed where it had hit the thinly-carpeted floor. A young women in an oversized black suit looked concerned.

"Oh, are you alright? Did I upset you? I'm sorry! I just thought you'd want it back. Did you have a flashback or something? Is it like, a bad memory trigger or something? D'you want me to chuck it? Am I fired?"

She was clutching something in her hand. She shooed the rest of her colleagues away. "Go get some water!" she barked at one of them, as they all ran for their lives.

"What?" the blonde asked, hazy.

"I found it, when I was in your flat! You said, you know, come up with ideas. I was feeding the cat at lunch-exactly when you said- and I thought, maybe it's worth something! It was down behind the cat's litter tray, of all places, stuck to the floor and everything, must've been there ages...!" She babbled.

"Maybe we can use it to, you know, lure that woman your police friend wants banged up so badly, you know: make a huge fuss, it's valuable, blah, blah, blah, and then bang she tries to take it- it's too hard to resist- and we can nab her this time, you get credit, he gets credit, company image boost...kaching! Case closed... oh, it's stupid. Again, am I fired?"

She smiled nervously. "I'm sorry, what? Give me that-"

She saw a manicured hand snatch the object from the girl's hand.

"It looks expensive!" she replied hopefully.

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

"I'm...Jane, your...your assistant?" she blustered, crestfallen. "I feed your cat," she added wryly.

"The watch."

"Oh, you know about it! D'you not want to risk it? Oh, I'm stupid, ignore me, it obviously means a lot to you, look what happened when you laid eyes on it!"

The ash blonde recovered herself slightly and looked at the assistant, straight into her eyes.

"I quit!" She beamed, lifting herself up from the floor.

"But, why? What? Sarah, I don't understand! Since when?"

"Since now!" she replied with joyous finality. "I'll need a file with all my details and history, and my phone, I have a phone?"

Jane was dumbfounded. She nodded slowly.

"I'll wait outside, bring it all, ten minutes. Oh, and since it doesn't matter, my name's not Sarah. Ugh, that's even worse than 'Romana', which I am now saddled with as everyone refuses to say anything else!"

She thought this girl was scared enough without having alien names announced at her.

And she almost skipped away.

"But..!"

"Files!" she said cheerily, waving her hand in farewell, still walking away. If she was right, there was a pretty urgent meeting to be had that definitely didn't involve this PR company run by humans.


	2. Interlude The Governor's Speech

Interlude- The Governor's Speech

**Author's Notes:** I have always been fascinated by the way leaders use rhetoric for persuasion- for good and, sadly, evil. That is why I found the Series 3 finale fascinating (among lots of other reasons).  
This is how how the captors in this story were incited and encouraged to what they did -playing on fears- because of this short rallying cry of someone in authority, to gain support for his cause, however skewed his viewpoint.

* * *

_Neotemporal splits. Destruction of valid poltical systems, chaos in defence of the downtrodden: death and obliteration of worlds. If the few surviving Higher Species believe they have gone unnoticed- they are wrong._

The Time Lords were bad enough, but these renegades are a thousand times worse; the defiant passionate human corrupter, and the artificial replaced mind of his peer, a megalomaniac. This cannot continue- the Time Lords and their support must be curbed, immediately.

Especially that dangerous anomaly of a former Time Agent and his employees. His existence in itself is a travesty. His record is astonishing. Is this what we have come to?

Hailing these careless, arrogant, manipulative meta-men as the saviours of humanity, and beyond. It's artificial. People live and people die. This is wrong and it all must be stopped.

They must all be stopped. The beautiful UNIT doctor, the emotionless Time Agent, the now-venerated loud-mouth, the 'moral' crusading journalist- I could go on.

They must all be stopped.

Bring them to me, and have them know that they are not heroes; they are meddlers, muderers, the lowest of the low, meddling in things, the humans, in things beyond them- partly on their own merits, but only because of the influence of a capricious, potentially dangerous Time Lord and his eternal forgiveness for his friend: a megalomaniac and a psychopath- another murderer.

They must all be stopped. They have far too much power and it must be curbed. Especially him, the Destroyer of Worlds.

There is evidence. They shall remain here. We are not Daleks, this is no genocide, but as your advisor, I tell you, this must end. Now.

Luckily, many people connected with the Doctor have already suffered for their involvement. It's time the rest of them were saved from themselves.

This is immorality at its most definite. They must all be stopped.


	3. Chapter 2 Role Call

Chapter 3: Role Call

**Author's Notes:** Not completely happy with this, but I never am. It begins.

* * *

Martha blinked. There was a jolt in her mind, as she realised this was not the TARDIS.

She looked around. This wasn't right. This wasn't like before.

Before, she could remember who had thrown her in a cell, and why, albeit it being for a ridiculous reason.

She blinked again, her head still fuzzy.

"What?" she said out loud. It was getting dark, she could see through a window high up on the wall.

There was someone else, unconscious, across from her, in the shadows.

She took a deep breath, and and crawled over. She gently turned over the figure and saw a familar, pale, blonde woman in a expensive blouse and patent shoes.

"Lucy?" she wondered aloud. This must be bad. The Master's wife. She checked her over. She had been rendered unconcious, and she had a bruises - Martha deduced she'd been just tossed in here, from her position; it reminded her of the state the Master had left her in aboard the Valiant.

She heard a knock, from the wall in front of her. She reeled.

"Martha?"

"Mickey? Are you alright...is there anyone in there with you?"

"Stating the obvious, but this is the Doctor isn't it? It must be."

"It must be," she replied gingerly, glancing at Lucy.

"Donna's here, we're fine, she's still sleepy."

"Geez! There must be others."

"I got distress signal from Torchwood, thanks for giving them the numbers, cheers!"

"Bloody hell!"

"Massive cliche, this. I think they're just rounding us up."

"You don't say. If Donna's here, then Jack and the Doctor must be too..." she realised.

"Fabulous!"

"Oh, God."

"We'll figure something out."

Suddenly there was a distant scream, echoing from the floors above.

"Ugh!" snorted Mickey instinctively.

"Torture? Ugh, when will they _learn_?"

Mickey's eyes widened. "The Doctor."

"I know, but it's true isn't it?"

"No, I mean up there."

The screaming rent the air again, and this time Martha was listening properly.

Her hand covered her mouth.

"We can't just sit here!" she cried to the blank wall.

She got up and walked across to the bars.

She squinted through the dark, at the opposite cell. She saw two more people slumped unconcious.

"We have to get out of here."

"It's all deadlocked, all well advanced by the way. It may look crappy, but I think that's a false hope mindfuck thing," she heard Mickey reply, seething.

She heard more yelling from above. It stung her, the helplessness, the frustration, the fact he was in pain, and she couldn't get to him; she couldn't even think of a way they could _try_ and find a way out, her head was so muddled.

"Oh! Screw this!" she announced bitterly. "This can't be it?"

"For now it is!"

"But they're torturing people up there! The Doctor is up there! There must be something!" she knew she was being irrational, but she found it impossible to contain herself.

"We can't. Don't you think we've tried?"

"I know!"

"We need to stop and think this all through. Think about it. Does it look like there's anything we can do right now?"

"No."

"You're free to come up with something, but for now..."

"But for now I have to sit tight and listen to _that_."

"Oh yeah. Grit your teeth, we'll sort this. We have to."

"I know, I know."

"We'll get through this, you have to-"

"Believe that. I know. I just- they're hurting..."

"Of course they are, they want-"

"To grind us down! I know, I know, don't give them the satisfaction!" she shouted through the wall.

"Shush! Voice down!" Mickey implored.

"Oh...sorry. Do you know anything?"

"All I know is they don't muck about, they're not Daleks, but they have a major grudge, I can tell you, tch, they might as well be!"

Then Martha heard a tapping noise.

She looked around for its source. It was coming from the cell opposite.

She peered into the gloom. She could make out the shape of a young girl.

"Who's there?" she called, as loud as she dared.

"My name is Emma," the voice answered. "That's my mum," she said shakily, indicating Lucy.

Martha realised.

"You're the Master's daughter," she mused out loud.

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah, she seems fine, she's just knocked out."

"You would know," came the reply. "Anyway, I just wanted to say, it's not all lost. That's all I can say, I don't know if they're listening."

"Who's in there with you?"

"Role call," she heard Mickey state, bitterly.

"Erm...I'm not sure. Erm...young, I think he's Welsh, wearing a suit..."

"Ianto. Shit, they're really covering the bases here. What's he ever done? Not that we've...they must have Gwen too. I'm gonna take a massive leap and say they've got Sarah Jane aswell. Crap, what about Luke?"

"Wouldn't put it past them."

"There's a chance. Trust me. You have to think..." Emma nodded in the darkness. "You know, whatever..."

"You sure?" Martha mouthed at her.

She nodded defiantly.

Martha grimaced at the awful ruckus coming from above and took as much of Emma's confidence to heart as she could, and tried to block out the thought of what they were doing to the Doctor, and how badly she wanted to stop it.

_"It's not all lost..." says the Master's daughter. A chance, someone could save us. Someone with the capabilities, with connections, who might have slipped through...Aggie. Trust given._


	4. Chapter 3 Not Even Connected

Not Even Connected

**Author's Notes:** Aggie is recruiting help to get her family and friends from the clutches of their captors, and what could be more help than another Time Lord? More meddling for her.

* * *

The TARDIS was going haywire, the lights were off and nothing the Doctor did seemed to stop it. He could barely get near the console, it was throwing him off so violently.

It stopped with a huge jolt.

It hissed, almost angrily, and none of the dials or lights now seemed to be working. The Doctor picked himself up off the floor, instinctively brushed off his tweed jacket, and knelt with the console at eye height, eyeing it incredulously. He whipped round to check whether the mass of arms and legs and a lot of red hair were two concious and alert people.

"What the hell was that!"

But the Doctor was already back at the console.

"It's not even connected!" he said softly.

"What happened?" There was a thud as Amy got impatient and pushed a dazed Rory, who was on top of her legs.

"It's not...ooh- hang on..." His eye widened. "It's re-connected...but it's to a different..."

"What?"

"A different universe."

"Oh, great! How to we get back?"

"We find out why we're here. That should give us a clue, but it's some kind of shift, it's more a someone's brought us here, than I've done something wrong...it's impossible, I would've thought, but this looks precise, it must be...ooh, look neotemporal split...!"

His eyes followed the screen.

"Blimey- someone's making good use of this! Yes, anyway, a few minutes ago I would have been a headless chicken, but now I'm pretty sure we'll be able to get back!"

"Pretty sure?"

He decided to ignore Amy's deadly look.

"But first, someone obviously is meddling. It should be pretty clear from what's out there...who or what needs us."

"Why do I not like the sound of that?"

Then the telephone rang.

"Oh, see, telephone service! Hello? Who? And how are you...? What? OK, calm down, other reality... yes, yes... kidnapped? Dangerous advanced people with a vendetta? Oh, yes...I am familiar with that name, sadly. Oh they were doing so _well_...new leader? Politics, that explains a lot. Oh, bugger, democracy in action, once again... yes, I am repeating everything you say, why? Oh and these neotemporal splits, ring a bell? So is...? Wow... yes, if you need it, no one else is dying anytime soon, mark my words. Where are you? Where is...? Alright, fine, I understand, no contact...bon chance!"

He slammed the phone down.

"So? Why are we here, well I know... whose been kidnapped?"

"Oh...lots of people. Come on you two, top secret jailbreak!" 


	5. Chapter 4 The More the Merrier

The More the Merrier

**Author's Notes:** I thought about this, but I wanted a challenge, so Aggie's getting some more help from...someone I said I'd never write about!

* * *

The other Doctor had been contacted.

Aggie was distracted at the thought of so many people she cared about being in danger, but none of them knew her properly yet; to them she was an acquaintance, a very useful, clever and caring one- but she was not a daughter or a friend to them yet. And it hurt.

Except Emma, the Master's daughter, who knew her well; whom she feared wouldn't be able to handle herself under duress, and it scared Aggie to think how Emma would be at risk of seriously harming their cause, a bit like her father. She wanted her family back, but they would never exist if she didn't achieve this.

Isobel turned out to be the most helpful human being she'd ever encountered bar her mother and Torchwood. She was positive, forward-thinking and a bit too clever, and seemed to know a bit about everything in that way people who study history often do. Like Martha, she was what Aggie called 'a hidden geek'. And it was very attractive.

"Was that him?"

"Yeah, it was, he's there right now, getting ready, planning. If we don't plan we might as well be already captured ourselves."

"Is that him though?"

"I don't make the connection; in that reality, this never happened, so he's not my father, factually. Sounds like I'd like him though, he's very funny, the humour's there- you can tell it's another...him."

"So, what, do they change or something?"

"We don't die, we regenerate, in fact, I used to look a lot like you."

Isobel grinned.

"Honestly? Wow, any other tricks?"

"I wasn't looking where I was going. Not everywhere I go has buses that travel on a road so..." Aggie imitated a smashing noise.

"Oh! That's awful, stop it!"

"I used to be much more soft, before, I'm actually glad for the change."

"Oh, so the personality changes too?"

"Yeah, but your intrinsic values and self and memories stay the same, that's what I meant about him; it was him, but it's not him, it's another universe, never mind another timeline..." she sighed. "I miss looking like my mum though, although I don't miss being _tiny_."

"Oh, you're fine as you are," Isobel stated, almost proudly.

Aggie just stood there and raised an eyebrow, like her father would have done.

"Of course," she replied, pretending to be smug.

Just then, there was slamming, whooshing noise from nowhere.

"OH! I TOLD HER NOT TO DO THAT AGAIN!"

Isobel jumped in shock.

"I've come to help!" came the breathless reply. "And I brought someone with me."

"D'you know how dangerous that is?" Aggie hollered. "Neotemporal splits are not helped by you AND YOUR BLOODY DIMENSION CANNON!"

Isobel visibly jumped again at the volume of her voice.

Aggie scowled and sighed loudly.

"OH! You devious thing! Promise, you go home straight after this? None of your issues, you need to stay there and make sure _he_ doesn't cause any trouble. Damn you, Miss Tyler, honestly. You might as well -more the merrier-afterwards, you go back, you hear me? This may be awkward but we need all the help we can get."

The woman nodded slowly.

"Oh and keep tabs on him-I really don't think the Doctor will like this. I mean the real...you know what I mean!"

Isobel gaped as she caught sight of the Doctor's clone.

Aggie sighed again.

"Long story." 


	6. Interlude One

Interlude- One

The Doctor peered around the TARDIS door, and stared down at the dusty darkness.

A scream echoed from above, and his head jerked upwards.

"Ah," he stated calmly. "Right place."

Rory looked in the same direction. "Bloody hell," he managed. "That's..."

It came echoing down again, and the Doctor winced visibly.

"Amy- bag!" he announced.

"I'm coming...!"

Rory dashed back inside to help.

"Today would be nice!"

Suddenly there was a blast of light.

The Doctor jumped out of its way, it slid through the small gap where the TARDIS door was ajar.

"Oh, no, no, no!"

The blast of energy scrambled back out towards the Doctor. He ducked out of its way, back into the TARDIS and launched himself towards the console; the sheilds flew up and he heard the energy collide with them with loud, buzzing smash.

"No, no, no! THOSE ARE ILLEGAL! Oh, stupid, stupid, stupid!" he yelled in vain.

The TARDIS was empty, the bag on floor, the sensing equipment smashed slightly.

"Oh they'll be angry now, they missed me!"

Two down, one still going.


	7. Chapter 5 Plans

Plans

The Doctor swung his head from side to side, he would have to quick, they would hear the hatch in the ceiling open and the sonic screwdriver, but ther awas much less chance of him being spotted than if he would risk walking around the corridors sneakily, which he thought was as rubbish as it sounded.

He took a deep breath and pointed the screwdriver resolutely at the ceiling. It buzzed, and the door clattered down. The Doctor winced, tightened his grip on the bag and hauled himself up into the ventilation system as quickly as possible. He looked around, it was stuffy, cramped but otherwise fine and inconspicuously but not excessively dark.

He smiled and shuffled his way forward. But as he tried to move his leg, something was holding him back.

He looked behind him, and is eyes widened in shock.

"That's not possible," he murmured, as if to himself. "How the hell are you here?"

-

Martha was beginning to lose patience. The Master's daughter was being annoyingly enigmatic and Mickey was being silent in the cell next door: 'refusing to panic'.

Lucy had awoken and would talk quietly to Martha, occasionally leaning forward to catch as glimpse of her daughter in the cell opposite, who was being comforted by a groggy Ianto, who had his arm around her.

Thankfully, the Doctor's screams had ceased; he wasn't dead, they would feel it, as Sarah Jane would say. Apparently she was here, she overheard talking about how 'the meddling journalist' had been captured. Martha scoffed at how anodyne it all was, and cliched. And what about Luke? Had they found him too? And what about anyone else Sarah Jane knew? She knew they were only children.

What kind of a person would do such a thing? Them.

-  
_"Who's imprisoned them?"_

"Corrupted people, Amy, oh, they were doing so well! Have you ever done the Weimar Republic? Whenever times are bad-"

"People turn to extremism. So, what they've been lead astray by a totalitarian state?"

"Apparently; they have a new leader. Damn, from a rock to a hard place. Anyway, they are the what's known as H4, humanoid-" he indicated himself. "-but from way ahead of your time and technologically lightyears ahead. Unconvential science, but as we know that's the strongest kind."

"Who are we rescuing?"

"Friends," he replied, his eyes to the floor. "They're obviously after evryone connected to me, to get to-"  
_  
"Oh, wow-so I take it that includes us?"_

"Well, I doubt it, we won't register, as well we're not part of this universe."

"Oh, right, parallel."

"Keep your eyes peeled, you never know. The thing is nothing is for certain, we're not part of the fabric of this universe, so don't take anything for granted!"

"How do they have any right to do this?" Rory interjected. "What right do they have? Why would they, are they not keen on other races then! Guess not...that's just-"

"That's the point. They don't have any right, but as you know, absolute power corrupts absolutely..."

"And prejudice can be very powerful tool."

"That's very true, people's fears are exploited and they are influenced to do things that otherwise would be beyond them. This why this needs to be stopped, I need to stop this, I need to bring this crashing down. I need to resue them, all of them. This needs to stop before they go intergalatic, before the hate spreads."

He looked so forlorn, that Amy put her hand and his and gripped it.

"Absolutely."

"We just need a bit of gadgetry and we should be on our way."

"Try and stop me!" Rory added, sitting next to him, grinning insanely. "We're doing this if it's the last thing we ever do." He added firmly.

Amy nodded, almost proudly.

The Doctor beamed back at him.

"Couldn't have put it better." 


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Author's Notes:** Aggie and Eleven are puttig their plan into action. Meanwhile, Ten is being interrogated, rather roughly.

* * *

Aggie was stony faced the whole time she explained to Rose what had to be done. She was tempted to tell her to go home, and hoped that she'd matured enough.

The Doctor's clone was something if a relief, he seemed to take the view there should be no messing about and reassured Rose.

Aggie regularly had to shush him, he talked a lot, but two Time Lords are better than one. Aggie wondered where Mr Bowtie was. Well three, actually, three were better than one.

-  
_  
-So, you are innocent?_

-Innocent of what?

-You can have me but leave them!

-And risk them honouring you as a martyr? I hardly think that's a self-defeating fallacy...

-Oh, you think you're so righteous, but this is all wrong! Let me guess your just following orders! He's lying to you!

-Who?

-Whoever told you this..this...propaganda!

-Once again, wrong, Doctor.

-Oh! Open your eyes! I'm so tired of repeating this!

-She.

-What?

-Our leader is female. And she's our saviour.

-Oh, that's never good... the saviour, about the saviour.

-Flippant as always. We've not finished with you.

-Bring it on.

-We have your friend, the other Time Lord? Much less mouthy, I have to say.

-It's better than damaged.

_-Are you going to defend him?_

-The old him? No, defend is the wrong word.

-Reformed, is that right?

-Organically, yes.

-How?

-I'm yet to discover that, now you mention it.

-And your friend, the blonde one? Dimension Cannon, hmm? That's a teensy bit illegal, no?

-Technically, yes, but I had no prior knowledge of it.

-Oh, playing along now are we Doctor? What about your friend, the anomaly?

-Oh, it's a bit weird, but you don't have to call him names!

-Captain Harkness. What a mess.

-Can I ask, why'd you feel any jurisprudence over this? Why? Why all this?

-Crimes against populations, Doctor.

-But there's not jurisdiction? On what basis is the trial here? And I know for a fact that your practices are illegal.

-Which ones?

-You know which ones. You've 'not finished with me' remember?

-Special case.

-Crimes against population. Based on the Declaration of Human Rights back on Earth-they're fabulous sometimes-I'm pretty sure there's a sanction against the use of torture, Section, what, two point one? The use of torture is expresssly forbidden for any use and against any life form in the galaxy, in the universe. I thought you lot liked your rules? Come on! You were decent! What has she done to you? Where is she? Your saviour? Because she's wrong, obviously biased or bitter or both. Go on! Show me what she's made of!

-No one will mind when we get rid of you.

-Where is she?

-She won't let you go.

-If she wants to kill me, tell her this, that either she does it or I tell everyone at the trial-

-This is the only say you'll get.

_-IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO, I WILL SEE HER! YOU'VE BEEN BRAINWASHED!_

-Resume the electrodes.

-WHERE ARE YOU? I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! I KNOW! COME ON! FACE ME! FACE ME! EXPLAIN! Explain why you are hurting them! EXPLAIN! EXPLAIN! EXPLAIN! FACE ME!

-

They would place the electrodes to his head and if he fought, they would lock him out- sedate him so he couldn't move or speak but he could feel every jolt. This they preferred after a while, it stopped him screaming.

"This is so IDIOTIC!" he would yell in vain. "Not too clever?"

The tall, pale humanoid guard scowled and would repeat the process, when he was supposed to stop.

After a day or so, and slightly delirious, the guards had taken to sedating him completely, after he would scream, for the leader to come and face him.

"I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! LET THEM GO!"


	9. Chapter 7 Meditations on the Time War

Meditations on the Time War

"I have nothing to say to you!"

"Doctor!"

"Nothing! Don't think I don't know, Romana. You sold us out- and the Master-what a well-planned idea that was!"

"There was no such pact and you know it!"

The Doctor scoffed.

"Might as well have been. "

"This is not the time. I'm part of this and I intend to see it through."

"I already have help, cheers."

"I'm still coming with you!"

"Fine. Whatever."

The Doctor continued to shuffle forward, noticeably faster.

"Could you be so kind as to not stare at my arse?"

"Well, what else am I supposed to see when I look straight ahead! And keep your voice down."

"Oh, they can't hear us in here, they're so daft."

"Shush!"

"Fine by me," the Dotor said coldly. "No talking."

"Can't we...?"

The Doctor stopped abrubtly and turned to face her. "So many people were hurt," he said bitterly. "Not part of your plan? War changes people. Never has it been more evident. Or maybe not." He scowled and carried on. "It was meant to...I gues it doesn't matter, now...it happened, even though no one remembers."

"Martha's family do. Maybe I could come to terms with that, a last-ditch attempt. But, I know. I've been told that in the first place, it was us, we created what he was, and willing to bring hell on Earth. We made the Master."

"Mister 'I Think I'm Rassilon'."

"Yeah, I hinted at that. Change over of power was a brilliant idea at that moment in time. Ironic isn't it, in times of strife, turning to dictatorship, little bit overfamilar? President bloody 'Rassilon'. You know they're crazy if they start...oh, I don't know, thinking, they're a god? Hello, red flag! 'Rassilon', giving himself that name! What a madman, and they say the Master was insane. You're all insane!"

"You did what had to be done."

"And so did you, but in your case, not quite right was it? That's why it had to end, the suffering was going to continue forever, so I..."

"I know, it was necessary."

"It's over now, that's all that matters. If you don't mind. I'm going to fix this before we end up with another bloody paradox."

"I'm sorry."

"Are you coming or not?"

"Of course."

"Then I'm sorry, but you''l have to listen to my every word."


	10. Interlude Media Coverage

Interlude- Media Coverage

**Author's Notes:** The kidnappings by the H4 has not gone completely unoticed.

* * *

**Cleaning CEO and Family Vanishes**  
10th January 2010  
_South London_

A high-ranking CEO from London has vanished from his home in Belgravia along with his wife and teenage daughter.

Former politician Harold Saxon, 40, known as Harry, is founder and CEO of home-cleaning franchise Saxon Industries, which has a good reputation for consistently being in the black through the recession and championing new technology.

He disappeared along with his wife Lucy, 37, youngest daughter of Tory peer Lord Cole, and daughter Emma, 18.

He and his family have been missing since approximately midnight on Tuesday, when neighbours heard noises. Checking on them, the neighbour discovered the house was empty after breaking down the door when it was not answered. There have been no threats or ransom requests regarding the family.

There is concern as this is the third disappearance in the capital this week, the other being in Ealing, with disappearance of two teenagers and a family friend, 60-year-old journalist Sarah Jane Smith, all of Bannerman Road, Ealing.

Another family in London have reported missing their younger daughter, after she stopped contacting them while working in Cardiff. Martha Jones, 25, is a former UN doctor, who recently became a freelance medical consultant for businesses. The Metropolitan Police are searching and trying to establish if there is a connection between the disappearances.


	11. Chapter 8

Chapter 6

**Author's Notes:** Aggie and Eleven are puttig their plan into action. Meanwhile, Ten is being interrogated, rather roughly.

* * *

Aggie was stony faced the whole time she explained to Rose what had to be done. She was tempted to tell her to go home, and hoped that she'd matured enough.

The Doctor's clone was something if a relief, he seemed to take the view there should be no messing about and reassured Rose.

Aggie regularly had to shush him, he talked a lot, but two Time Lords are better than one. Aggie wondered where Mr Bowtie was. Well three, actually, three were better than one.

-  
_  
-So, you are innocent?_

-Innocent of what?

-You can have me but leave them!

-And risk them honouring you as a martyr? I hardly think that's a self-defeating fallacy...

-Oh, you think you're so righteous, but this is all wrong! Let me guess your just following orders! He's lying to you!

-Who?

-Whoever told you this..this...propaganda!

-Once again, wrong, Doctor.

-Oh! Open your eyes! I'm so tired of repeating this!

-She.

-What?

-Our leader is female. And she's our saviour.

-Oh, that's never good... the saviour, about the saviour.

-Flippant as always. We've not finished with you.

-Bring it on.

-We have your friend, the other Time Lord? Much less mouthy, I have to say.

-It's better than damaged.

_-Are you going to defend him?_

-The old him? No, defend is the wrong word.

-Reformed, is that right?

-Organically, yes.

-How?

-I'm yet to discover that, now you mention it.

-And your friend, the blonde one? Dimension Cannon, hmm? That's a teensy bit illegal, no?

-Technically, yes, but I had no prior knowledge of it.

-Oh, playing along now are we Doctor? What about your friend, the anomaly?

-Oh, it's a bit weird, but you don't have to call him names!

-Captain Harkness. What a mess.

-Can I ask, why'd you feel any jurisprudence over this? Why? Why all this?

-Crimes against populations, Doctor.

-But there's not jurisdiction? On what basis is the trial here? And I know for a fact that your practices are illegal.

-Which ones?

-You know which ones. You've 'not finished with me' remember?

-Special case.

-Crimes against population. Based on the Declaration of Human Rights back on Earth-they're fabulous sometimes-I'm pretty sure there's a sanction against the use of torture, Section, what, two point one? The use of torture is expresssly forbidden for any use and against any life form in the galaxy, in the universe. I thought you lot liked your rules? Come on! You were decent! What has she done to you? Where is she? Your saviour? Because she's wrong, obviously biased or bitter or both. Go on! Show me what she's made of!

-No one will mind when we get rid of you.

-Where is she?

-She won't let you go.

-If she wants to kill me, tell her this, that either she does it or I tell everyone at the trial-

-This is the only say you'll get.

_-IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO, I WILL SEE HER! YOU'VE BEEN BRAINWASHED!_

-Resume the electrodes.

-WHERE ARE YOU? I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! I KNOW! COME ON! FACE ME! FACE ME! EXPLAIN! Explain why you are hurting them! EXPLAIN! EXPLAIN! EXPLAIN! FACE ME!

-

They would place the electrodes to his head and if he fought, they would lock him out- sedate him so he couldn't move or speak but he could feel every jolt. This they preferred after a while, it stopped him screaming.

"This is so IDIOTIC!" he would yell in vain. "Not too clever?"

The tall, pale humanoid guard scowled and would repeat the process, when he was supposed to stop.

After a day or so, and slightly delirious, the guards had taken to sedating him completely, after he would scream, for the leader to come and face him.

"I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! LET THEM GO!"


	12. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"How in hell...?"

"I don't know, but this has to end now." The Doctor looked straight into Romana's eyes.

"Suddenly, your company is beginning to look very good."

"Charming."

"Blue eyes, that's new!" he called, beginning to shuffle forward again.

"Thank you?"

"So we have to wait for what, three hours?"

"According to the records they work in shifts, if I turn up and flash the Psychic Paper, which says, in not so many words I'm the Rani's new PA or something, they'll be tired, they'll do whatever they're bloody well told."

"We hope."

"It's pretty simple, but unfortunately, I'm assuming the scanner won't pick me up- this isn't my universe and...it's complicated, anyway- you on the other hand, stay the hell off the floor."

"What if it does pick you up?"

"Run like hell, we have back up."

"That's it?"

"Feel free to pitch ideas!"

-

The prison was situated on the very edge of the city, far underground. From the surface, there was a grand, slick tower, the location of the main government departments and the office of the Governor, who resided in a penthouse suite that had been specially added after the last election. The Ambassador lived in the centre of the city, in a similarly luxurious manner.

The Governor had won a landslide victory. She had appealed to the fears of the people, and had promised to clean up politics and be tough on crime.

The previous Governor, Yfor, was a famous reformer and had been the one who had restored the H4's place among thriving humanoid democracies.

There were rumours that the world's renaissance had been helped along by another reformer, from another world, who survived in legend. The new Governor had told the people the 'truth'; a new version of events that painted Yfor and his friend as power-hungry, murderous and profoundly biased against new forms of humans like themselves. She told a story of how his friend had blood on his hands, and how he had recruited followers on Earth, including powerful and influential figures- by misusing Time Travel and how he had ruined the lives of everyone he came into contact with. The destroyer of lives, and of worlds who, with some black humour, it was assumed, called himself the Doctor, the last of an indolent and arrogant Higher Species, known as Time Lords.

-  
Aggie parked her TARDIS deep inside the prison, in an area she knew wouldn't be checked very often; all the focus was on the floor which contained Donna, Martha, Jack, and it was assumed, anyone associated with Doctor who was considered a threat.

The perception filter meant that, after a quick explanation, none of the prisoners made life difficult- they were all for the cause if it meant a chance at freedom, deserved or otherwise.

Aggie knew that the whole system had to be brought to its knees. Rose was the final defence, with some persuasion, she would stay behind and convince the prisoners, who were mostly there on trumped-up charges, of the plan and how everyone had to be on the right side for this to work, if anyone could convince them, it would be this one, Aggie reasoned. The next line of defence was the Doctor's clone who would keep watch and step in if the prisoners rebelled against Rose's speech in any way.

Aggie had wanted Isobel to stay behind but, like most of a Time Lord's companions, she wasn't having any of it. She was given a stun gun, and told stay along the corridor, up in the ventilation, like the Doctor and Romana.

"If they spot us, she can temporarily stun them. The low security cells aren't dead locked, I've unlocked them, but they're not aware, if it gets out of hand-" she handed a spare sonic to Rose "-lock it up again. When I reach them and they try to escape, the Master will deliberately lag behind, and will be handed a second Sonic by Mr Bow Tie, who is as we speak, waiting for right moment for access to the mainframe, and will open the deadlock so the above can happen. Once everyone is out, we will all be back here and in there. safe. Then we will organise a take over of the government building, using this prisoners- they're not thugs, these are political prisoners- should they comply- if not and- probably if so, as well- this will will include me and Jack and if this secure, the Doctor.

"Remember, they're currently tending towards supporting us, keep them positive and if it gets nasty- lock 'em up. But we need to keep it open- if any guards come down here, which is not often, get in there- they won't check in any detail. But of course, this all depends on one thing- that the governor is distracted. We have a secret weapon for that. You there, you up in the sysytem above the corridor, and you guard these two with your life."


	13. Chapter 10 En Masse

En Masse

Donna banged on the bars of the cell.

"Who do you think you are? Oi! How does this make you so much better? There's kids in here!"

She glanced across. Luke gave a shaky smile, wincing, he'd collided withe wall on being thrown into the cell, and badly bruised his arm and bumped his head.

"DAMN YOU!"

Luke gave a feeble hand signal that meant, please be quiet for a bit.

The screaming in the distance had been replaced by what sounded like loud scuffling.

Donna sat down next to Luke, and stroked his head.

Luke looked distinctly uncomfortable.

He smiled awkwardly again. Donna was no doctor, but she knew he should have his head checked pretty soon, he seemed to be groggy still and that was never a good sign. First Aid course was good for something, then.

"Oi! D'you mind? Injured kid over here, he banged his head, d'you really want that on your conscience?""

The screaming restarted in the floors above.

"Talking to myself, I take it?"

Suddenly, the door opened.

One of the burly H4 guards, with the biggest hands Donna had ever seen, threw something- someone, most likely, into the cell.

She was small, and they'd put a something over her head.

"Oi!" Donna interjected but was pushed backwards, and the guard waltzed off.

Donna approached the figure. She pulled the bag gently off the girl's head. A mass of blonde hair tumbled away.

"Jenny?"

Her face was bruised. Being a Time Lord they'd just knocked her out casually, to save any fuss, and the bruise was small and bright, like someone had hit her with the butt of a gun.

The was more scuffling from above, the screaming intensitfied- it was more than one person now, and lower, clearer voice.

Jenny was still asleep and Luke had his head back, whining.

"Oi!"

Suddenly a voice rang out, over the loudspeaker, far above.

'MAINFRAME BREACH!'

In tyhe next few minutes, what looked like every spare soldier galloped past.

"HAUL ARSE!" a voice echoed.

"I'M GOING AS FAST AS I CAN!"

Suddenly a man came tumbling through the Wing's doors.

"Look!"

Martha looked up.. The man was standing outside the cell. He wrenched the cell doors back.

"GO! NOW!"

"But who-?"

He rushed up to her and thrust what looked like a sonic screwdriver in her face.

She pulled a face.

"What, even now? Bows tie are cool!"

He was silent and pulled a face back.

"MOVE! RUN!"

Donna banged on the doors and echoed him.

"CAN SOMEONE CARRY HIM?" she bellowed.

Luke was semi-concious.

She scooped Jenny up.

The Doctor rushed in.

His eyes lingered on Jenny for a few seconds, before he gently picked Luke up and walked away.

"STUN GUN!" he shouted, as he went of the cell, pointing at Mickey, by flicking his head in his direction, struggling with Luke. Jack offered but he pointed towards the door, dismissing the help.

"POCKET!"

Mickey plunged his hand into the inside pocket, and pulled out the stun gun.

"I DID HAVE MORE BUT THEY GOT SMASHED!" he yelled as Donna passed him with Jenny and he followed her out. "FOLLOW ME! LUCY!" he added as he passed her.

Emma met her mother in the corridor, hugged her hurriedly, and pulled her out. Jack caught sight of Ianto, and beckoned him. Amy and Rory appeared from the cell furthest away.

"HAUL ARSE!" Amy pulled Rory along with her, and encouraged them all forward.

"SARAH! I HAVE LUKE!"

"Thank you!" a voice added breathlessly, from a few paces behind.

"You don't need to shout!"

"Are you alright?" Martha added. "Where the hell did you get that get up from?"

"It's not me," he replied breathlessly. "He's-"

"At this point, the Master plunged his hand into ther other pocket and removed the Sonic, and bounded away. He reached the end of the corridor and whistled loudly.

A figure came towards them.

"RUN! OUT, OUT, OUT!"

Without looking back, they sped up resolutely.

"Down the stairs!"

"SAY WHAT?"

"HAUL ARSE!"

"Is that the phrase if the day?" Donna added, as the Master shoved past a opened the door.

"GO! RIGHT TO THE BOTTOM, CELL 1, RIGHT TO THE END, GET IN THE CAR!"

"CAR?" Donna replied as she pased him.

"TARDIS!" Martha yelled over her head.

"Whose?"

"Move!"

Martha glanced over her shoulder, for half a second. There was a mass of voices.

"SCREWDRIVER!"

The Master rolled his eyes and ran back up the metal staircase. There was an ear splitting noise, that Donna was very familiar with. Two Sonics rammed together.

"Move!"

Suddenly the Master reappeared. Only to be pushed to the wall as he moved out of the way of a flapping mass of brown coat.

The Master remembered who was at the bottom of the stairs, carrying Luke.

"PARADOX!" he shrieked. "AND WHEN THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TIME TO GET YOUR COAT BACK?"

Isobel heard noises on the the floor below, and kicked the hatch oppen and jumped through, brandishing her stun gun.

"DOCTOR, FRIEND!" he yelled as he passed. Isobel hurried after the group.

"DOOR! DOOR!"

"Move your arses!"

The crowd of prisoners inside Cell 1 were being shephered into the car, as planned, with Rose encouraging them.

"IN!"

They all piled in after the prisoners, the Doctor carefully placed Luke on the chair and clicked his fingers, Ianto and Martha were nearest and held him still, as best they could. The Doctor set it going, just as what looked like a flying coat flew through the door.

It was bedlam.

"SIT DOWN!" Rose yelled over the hubbub.

Martha cradled Luke's head, while intermittently checking for the presence of the Doctor, whom, she thought wryly, there were now three of. He waved at her. The Master almost fell over as Lucy launched herself at him and Emma pulled a face. Jack watched with interest, and Ianto caught sight of him, raising his eyebrows.

The Doctor's clone stood next to Rose, still organising the prisoners. The whoosing of the column suddenly stopped. Jack gave Ianto a quick hug and rushed out, followed by the Master. The Doctor smiled in their general direction. Rose waved at the prisoners to follow them. Isobel and Mickey also rushed after them.

"Stay! And look after Luke!"

"Will do!" Martha announced, and Ianto nodded in agreement.

"Hey, Bow Tie!"

A mass of tweed tumbled out of the door. And everything was silent.

"He banged his head," Donna whispered to Martha.

"Was he sick? How long has he been out?"

"No. And not long."

"Could be worse. Better safe than sorry, sooner he gets checked over the better."

"Where did they...?" Sarah Jane was staring after the crowd.

"The Rani," said Emma.

"Bringing down a government, all in a day's work," Martha said quietly, stroking Luke's head.

Sarah Jane knelt down next to them and did the same.

"Never!"

-

The crowd of prisoners pushed into the government HQ, yelling indiscrimnately.

"Back off!" the guard shouted at them. "Or I will shoot you!"

The prisoners pushed him the ground.

"Somehow, I don't think so," Jack commented as the prisoners easily pushed six guards to the floor. Mickey aimed his stun gun at each of their left legs for good measure.

"This is too easy!" the Doctor said breathlessly. "Oi! No massacre, yeah?" he shouted at a large group, who were pinning the guards to the ground. "OI!"

"What the hell is she-?"

"Bow Tie, allons-y!"

"Romana!"

"What?"

"You heard me!" he scampered back over to the sliding doors of the entrance and peered back towards Aggie's TARDIS in the distance.

"GO OR STAY! OI! GET _OFF_ HIM!" he added to a prisoner who was just about to punch a guard already on the floor in the face.

"She was -she was right there-"

"She'll be fine! GO OR STAY!"

Aggie emerged from the mob and grinned at her father as she followed the rest of the crowd up the stairs.

"Oi!" he shouted after her. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN...? GO OR STAY!" he shouted a third time.

He bounded after Aggie, leaving his other self still staring into the distance. After a few moments, he too dashed away.

"RANI!"


	14. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was so fast neither Doctor had time to comprehend it. The door slammed at either ends of the corridor. The crowd of prisoners were shouting and banging on the doors. The lights went out. There was a huge bang.

"DUCK!"

The whoosh of energy that had captured Amy and Rory collided with the wall.

"I'll go."

There was that unique, buzzing smash, there was a slight waft as a tweed jacket was thrown over its owner's head, and then it was gone, along with him, and the darkness was restored.

"Oh, she has more illegal technology! What a surprise!"

"What the hell-?"

"Oh, why are you here?" The Doctor caught sight of Isobel.

"Helping!" she gasped, having winded herself hitting the floor awkwardly.

"HELPING?" came a voice from behind her.

"She hates it when I don't take her advice," Isobel said quietly.

"What the hell? What if something happened to you? You're not used to all this palaver yet."

"Charming," the Doctor commented, looking around carefully for any chance of escape.

"Quiet, mouth!"

The Doctor pretended to look hurt.

"I wanted to help, yeah, because, I'm not waiting behind wondering what the hell happened to you- what happens if we die here? I mean you haven't really introduced yourself to your dad yet."

"We're not going to die here," the Doctor announced, still inspecting the wall.

"Definitely not," Aggie said slowly.

"Oh, not you as well!"

The Doctor caught sight of Mickey. Mickey smiled wryly and swore at him. Jack tried to look concerned, but pointed back at the two girls.

"D'YOU MIND?" the Doctor yelped.

"You seem to have a Time Lord on you," Jack said matter-of-factly.

Aggie didn't seem bothered to be caught mid-snog and waltzed away, to inspect the wall as the Doctor was doing.

Mickey stared at the ceiling.

"What?" said Isobel as the Doctor stared.

"Nothing!"

"Great, from one prison to another," Jack interjected, "It's gone into lockdown. That was obviously meant for one person."

"She knows me too well, unfortunately- and that's the wrong me, she's going to be very cross."

-

"Hello? Anyone there. Hello? It's me-"

There was a muffled thud as someone placed a gun to the back of his head. It was a dark room, a bigger version of the marbled corridor he had just left.

"Who are you?"

"The Doctor."

"What do you take me for, an idiot?"

"Regeneration," he said jauntily. He pulled a face. "Bit bumpy, but all fine now!"

"Ugh!" said the guard.

"Steady on, that's not very nice, now is it?"

"Move!"

"Say 'please'!"

"MOVE!" the guard growled.

"I'll move when you put that gun down!"

"So be it," came the reply. There was a bang as the gun went off.

The Doctor screamed in agony as he felt a bone in his leg shatter. The guard hauled him up by his arms and dragged him away, before he could react any more.

"WAS THAT REALLY NECESSARY?" he shrieked, looking down at his bleeding leg. The guard ignored him and continued to drag him away by his arms.

"AM I TALKING TO MYSELF?"

The guard dragged him out of the room, and down another dark corridor. He reached a door about half-way down and threw the Doctors arms away, and stood on his hand for good measure as he unlocked the door with a code, which bleeped happily.

He lifted the now slightly woozy Doctor off the floor and took him into what looked like an executive office, and threw him over the desk, which collided painfully with his ribs. He then waked away without a word. Something was aimed at the Doctor's head and he struggled to lift himself up and away from teh source of danger, but looked up to see it suspended in mid-air.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Take a guess?"

"Oh, look how ugly you are," said a deep, but female voice.

"Oh, that's just mean!" he murmured. "Am not!"

She pulled him up by the scruff of his neck. He came face to face with a pair of dark eyes and a lot of carefully coiffed chestnut hair.

"At least I have some variation!" he spat. "Who in hell do you think you are exactly?"

"The deputy," she murmured. She whistled. A tall, slender figure appeared in the doorframe to the next office.

"Well, well, well," came a voice. "Look who it is again, oh, naughty, you stole my idea. Changing universes- tut, tut, Doctor. Wait, no, this was my idea!"

He had a soft, cut-glass voice. The figure knelt down. A pair of ice-blue eyes stared back at him.

"Hello, my friend. No need to ask how you are, obviously!" He saw a smile glitter in the dark, and the shape of a mass of slightly curly brown hair, lighter than the Rani's.

"What were you saying about variation? Rather good, don't you think?"

"Master?"

"Observant as always!" the man announced acidly. "Or not!" He slapped the Doctor across the face with the back of his hand.

"Oh! Poor, dumb H4, won't have a clue won't show up on their sensors! Oh, poor Doctor! Locking them all up in cells? Throw away the key, oh, yes, of course! How stupid are you! Are you getting more idiotic with each regeneration or is it just me? They're all mine now Doctor, including your precious little whore- the ones that I want are - well, right where I want them. And she's _mine_ Doctor, Romana, you hear me? You took my wife, and I need a blonde in the vicinity! They're all as good as dead down there- I'm gassing them, by the way- as for the anomaly, he can die for eternity. This is it. Oh and the TARDIS? Locked- they'll all rot! Congratulations, Doctor! You have officially sentenced everyone who loves you to _death_! Bring her in, I want him to see...take it all off- I'm not wasting any time here-"

He took a gun out of his pocket a shot at the Doctor indiscriminately, hitting him in the arm. "Oh, that's good," he commented. He took a mobile phone out of his pocket and kicked the Doctor's leg, and recorded the reaction. He played it back and giggled.

The Rani appeared carrying an awake but slightly woozy Romana, wearing only underwear.

"Now, watch how good I am with the ladies!"


	15. Chapter 12 Clang

Clang

"D'you hear that?"

"Is it me or do you hear three voices?"

"Exactly," the Doctor replied "-as I thought; she must have some sort of back-up-"

"Do we have some sort of back-up? Or is all locked out there?" Isobel asked, barely audible.

Aggie shook her head. Isobel turned to the Doctor again.

"Why? Why let them get all the way here? If she wanted rid of them- she would have just killed them, right? Or am I missing the point?"

"Blimey, you are young, aren't you? It's not them she wants to kill..."

Aggie sighed.

"Oh, you're really charming you, aren't you?"

"You want to lie, fine- but I'm not gonna patronise her!"

"You think you know everything, what a surprise."

"If you take people along with you, you can't just fob them off all the time! Who put you in charge, anyway, Miss Secret Identity, hmm?"

Isobel shrugged.

"You don't have a clue, do you?"

"I'm sorry, but can we focus here?"

"Focus on the fact that someone recently installed brand new grates over there for no reason?"

"But..."

"Sorry."

"Gas? That's a bit crude, isn't it?"

"See, it's all connected, shut that down, it explodes anyway."

"Yes, thank you, I worked that out! And what are you looking at?" The Doctor spun around.

Jack was watching them, quizzically.

"Nothing."

Mickey opened his mouth to speak, but Jack thumped him.

"Seriously, d'you think this is funny?"

"How thick are you?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"What kind of person would name their kid Agatha?"

"Like the writer?" Isobel mused, "History geek? Literature geek? Trust me, all my friends are-look who's talking..."

"They've got nothing on him," Aggie stated, dryly.

"Am I supposed know what the hell you're all on about?"

Mickey started to speak again, and once again, Jack shushed him. This time, Mickey shoved him back.

"What's wrong with 'Agatha', anyway, I'd be honoured to-"

Mickey imitated a clanging noise.

"Finally, can we move on now?"

"We're not going to die here, I promise."

"Don't you dare!" The Doctor cried. "How is this better? YOU'RE NOT EVEN BORN YET? AT THIS RATE, YOU WON'T! ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT NOT ONLY US, BUT THE WHOLE OF OUR CONNECTED HISTORIES IS UNDER THREAT HERE? What the hell did you do? IT'S SO MUCH BETTER NOW, SO MUCH BETTER I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT'S AT STAKE HERE! I'm not psychic! What the hell is wrong with you all?IT'S SO MUCH BETTER...! YOU TELL ME NOW? When I could lose her! Fabulous!"

He stalked off.

"Guess it's not that funny, then?"

-

The Master knelt down in front of Romana. He reached out to touch her leg and she kicked out at him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SUPPOSED TO ACHEIVE?"

"Gag him," the Master said casually.

The Doctor fought as hard as he could against the Rani's grip but with only one arm and one leg in full working order this was proving difficult.

"HELLLP!"

"How pathetic are you?"

"Why are you taking orders from him?" The Doctor gasped. "There is only one person who matters to the Master, guess who? Don't do this! Listen for once! He'll toss you away aswell!, you know he will! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK HE WON'T DO THIS TO YOU?"

"He always was an idiot-"

"I'm not the one who sounds stupid right now, trust me on that one!"

"THINK!"

"Oh, always with the sanctimony..."

"AARGH! HAVE ME, FINE, BUT YOU LET THEM GO!"

"LET THEM GO? ARE YOU ORDERING ME?"

"YES, I AM...!"

"When you say 'me'? All three? Frankly, they can rot. No more Martha Joneses, thank you."

"Threatened? HA! HAHAHA! AS IF I'D ASK HER TO KILL, TO REITERATE! HOW STUPID ARE YOU! DID HE TELL YOU?"

"WILL YOU GAG HIM ALREADY!"

"WATCH THIS! WATCH THIS! WATCH THIS! DUMB? AS IF!"

-

Co-ordinates set.  
Ignition Sequence initiated.  
Destination: Laod  
Indiginous species: H4  
Upgrade successful. Artron conversion complete.  
Welcome back, Jenny. 


	16. Chapter 13  Arrogance is Stupidity

Chapter 16: Arrogance is Stupidity

Jenny looked out across the square. It was cold, but she still wore her dark green t-shirt, and could feel the cold wind on her skin, bringing out goosebumps. She hadn't had the chance to buy any new clothes yet, and instead had mastered cleaning these ones. What was the point?

She smiled.

There was small clap of thunder.

She knew the decoy had worked. It was her friend, that she had met when she had stopped to refuel- where, she hadn't a clue. She was wearing a perception filter- as far as anyone knew, it was Jenny.

Her friend was some form of freedom fighter and was keen to offer herself up, which Jenny foud unnerving, but knew it was necessary should something go wrong, and she knew that knowing her father, there was more to this than met the eye.

Suddenly there was a soft bleeping sound. It was the phone Aggie had given her.

"Hello? Jenny's phone. Yes, well, it's not me obviously. Who is this?"

"Martha. Jones? It's just we seem to be locked in and there was a sign, 'please ring this number', so...what the hell's going on?"

"It's been too long and it's all dark. I'm the last resort."

"Like the Doctor, you instill me with confidence, as usual. We really need to get out of here, we have someone with a head injury-oh, God, what's happening?"

"I don't know. As far as they know, I'm already in there-I have to try, when we're safe, I'll ring you back. When."

She hung up. She had to get in somehow.

-

_Please let them be OK, please. Please let them be OK, please. Please._

_Why?_

_Something's not right. I almost like- drumming, from a distance. Oh don't back off, it's not coming from me...oh, dear. Be careful. _

_If we don't get out of here soon, Luke could die. Please be alright. Please hurry-_

_Please, no, please let them be OK. Doctor..._

-

"We're going to die aren't we?"

"No," Aggie said firmly.

Isobel held on to her hand.

"Why are you so sure?"

"I'm always so sure."

"That's not funny-"

There was some banging from the floors above.

The only door was deadlocked, as were teh wondows at either end, which had layers of shutters, also dead locked.

The Doctor kicked it in frustration.

"Bugger this!"

"The back up will work," Aggie said calmly.

"They're going to gas us! We'll be dead before they even get here," Isobel said. "How do I know it even exists? You're patronising us again."

"I'm not lying."

"Then tell me!"

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because I can't, I promised."

"Promised who?"

"KNOCK IT OFF!" The Doctor interjected.

"You didn't have to come!"

"What was I supposed to do?"

"STAY WHERE I TOLD YOU TO, FOR YOUR OWN GOOD?"

"OH, YEAH, BECAUSE HISTORY CHANGES IF I DIE!"

"YEAH, IT DOES ACTUALLY, SMARTARSE! AND THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

""'Scuse me kids? Can we be nice?" Jack smiled at them.

The Doctor stalked away, and sat at the other end of the corridor. The two girls were both shouting still.

Mickey poked Jack and pointed at the two girls, and the Doctor at the opposite end.

"She might be clever, but she's still just a kid," Jack said. "This- this can't be it? There is backup. Everything she's said so far has been pretty dead on, so, despite the tantrum-"

"Oi! Captain of the State-the-Obvious-Brigade-" Mickey poked him harder.

"Yeah, well, near-death experiences tend to numb my quipping ability!"

Jack looked up. Isobel was almost crying. Aggie was in tears, on the floor.

"WHERE... ARE...YOU?" she gasped.

The Doctor wandered over, and sat next to her.

"This was _you_!" Isobel said accusingly. "She was trying to be _you_!"

"I know that, thanks."

"This is you! Look at all the people that will die because they know you! Including, well, you...!"

"What are you then? You have the choice you know, to get involved. I bet you've travelled with her- how many times have you said, 'I think you're wrong?' Judging by the tone, I'm gonna guess you've wanted to for a while, trust me, she will never learn, you have to tell her she's wrong, imagine if I had no one to tell me? Maybe this is my fault, but I don't force anyone to do anything there are some things you can't control, and people are one of them! No one has jurisdiiction over someone else's mind! You can walk away any time."

"Oh, you really are an arrogant bas-"

The lights came back on.

"We're going to die!"

"Whoever heard if switching the lights on at the end?"

-

The Master was leant over Romana, grinning.

The Rani had gagged the Doctor, who was yelling behind the cloth tied around his mouth and flailing his one uninjured arm and leg.

"They've all gone, no one can hear you."

"Mffg mfff-mfffk!" was all the Doctor can be heard to shout. "Yff-cffffrrr-fffuit!"*

Suddenly, the Master fell forward onto Romana, and the Rani fell to the floor, banging against teh desk in the process.

"Ouwfff!" commented the Doctor. He struggled to look up. "Mjff-nffy?" He announced seeing someone scurry past.

"They were stun guns!" Came the reply. "'Everyone's gone home'! What an idiot!"

She ripped the gag away.

"Why would he do that?"

"Being clever and being mad are so intrisincally linked that one day, one is accelarated at expense of the other. One regeneration too far."

"But how?"

"How? He tried too hard to control the regeneration- it's a lost art and for good reason- perhaps someone described it to him, perhaps he wished to be more intelligent, tried too hard. I think someone else tried to kill him first and he was he tried too hard this time- as opposed to last time..."

"What will we do with them?"

"One time, I would've said, they would stay with me, but I'm afraid, not now. Whatever Aggie used to fix people, it's a step away from being a Chameleon Arch. They'd be better off that way- and I'm quite good with..."

"Human?"

"Oh yes. Nice perception filter by the acting. Did you have to shoot me, though? I'm not sure I approve-"

"You'll live."

"Don't help or anything-" Romana shoved the Master off her.

"Put some clothes on!" The Doctor called, although, to be honest, he didn't care either way. Almost.

-

The door slid open.

"What an idiot!" The Doctor announced. "She's slipping!"

"NO ONE LEFT TO SAVE US MEANS NO ONE IN THE BUILDING! BACKUP!"

"Care to enlighten me?"

"JENNY!"

"Am I missing something here?" Mickey called after them.

"I don't broadcast the fact I have a sister that came out of a machine- makes people look at her differently..."

"What, is she half TARDIS or something-?"

"Oh, shut up-"

The Doctor looked baffled.

"She can't give birth-have you ever seen coral give birth to humanoid offspring?"

"Gross!"

"Just once!"

They all looked up.

Romana was carrying the Doctor (he was impressed, too) and Jenny was gingerly pulling the Master and the Rani along by their feet.

The Doctor hummed as he was being carried.

"I know where that bow tie is going next," Romana muttered, as he burst into full on song. "And you, be careful with their heads."

"Yes, ma'am!" Jenny replied sardonically.

"I'm so glad to be alive," Jack added.

"Oh! I GET IT!" Aggie cried after a few seconds. "Hooray!"

There was almost a collective sigh, half-happy, half...

"I do the stupid jokes, not you! That's not even funny!" 


	17. Chapter 14

Aggie's TARDIS console room looks like the living room in Queen's music video for 'I Want to Break Free' plus console.  
'Eastenders' is a British soap ('serial drama') set in the East End of London- famous for its dramatic storylines, topical issues, Cockneys and a lot of shouting and melodrama. It began in the eighties and is still the most popular programme on BBC1, the main public TV channel in the UK and is on most days. Doctor Who is usually second behind it(!) Ten famously has an Estuary English accent, which is similar to the ones on Eastenders.

~~~ The Doctor told the prisoners to spread the word; they had all been fooled and a new election need to be called, their Governor was a hoax.

Aggie had ran back to her TARDIS and checked on them- she shooed them all out and took Sarah Jane and Luke to a hospital. She reappeared seconds later- they were impressed; she was considerably more adept than her dad; even though all TARDIS are designed for six pilots- as Aggie reminded them subtly.

They listened to the Doctor talk, lots of people had gathered in the park on the edge of the suburbs; Martha and Donna spotted Jack and they met up at the back of the crowd and there were many hugs. Martha watched Isobel as she kissed Aggie full on the mouth.

"Long story," said Jack quietly.

Martha just smiled.

The other Doctor was back in Aggie's TARDIS having his wounds bandaged and cleaned by an efficient Romana.

"Shouldn't I do that?" Martha asked looking back at Aggie's TARDIS.

"Nah, apparently, she can 'manage'."

"Well, it's a Time Lord thing, apparently..."

"Cute," Donna added. "Alright, that's enough, get a room!"

-Don't ever take anything for granted. If it's too good to be true, it probably is.

The Doctor was going around Aggie's 80s themed console room and poking bits of it, and babbling on about various eighties songs.

Romana looked uncomfortable, she had a drowsy, injured man fast asleep oh her shoulder, who wouldn't let go, he squirmed a final time, and she flicked his braces in reply, and he cried out in pain, rudely.

"Oh, real mature!" He announced, double checking his bow tie was still there, and pulling her ash blonde hair in retaliation.

"I didn't like the eighties in the eighties," Donna announced.

"Yeah, shut up about it," Romana added acidly.

"Oi! Who d'you think you're talking to!"

The Doctor rounded on her.

"I don't mean to be rude- wait, yes I do- all you've done is snipe and annoy everyone, can I ask why? And why does he get special treatment? When are we shafting them back to the correct universe? By the way, people are allowed to disagree with you, Miss Judgment? Oh..." he pointed at her. "I'm sorry, what the hell am I saying? Oi, suck up! It doesn't matter, because he's going back there and you're staying here-"

"I'll go wherever I like, thank you!"

"No more switching, from now ,on everyone goes back where they came from a few hours ago- no exceptions, " he added, sensing someone about to argue with him.

"Are you jealous?"

"Oh my God, it's Eastenders," Donna said quietly to Martha. She sang the theme tune almost inaudibly and pulled a face. Marth tried not laugh

"Jealous of what? Oh, I'm sorry, I'm that desperate for attention-"

Donna in turn, pointed at them. "Am I missing something here?"

"Fuck you!" announced Romana, ignoring her completely.

The Master pretended to look shocked. And Lucy moved slightly so she was behind him, even though they wrere a good ten feet away.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"WRONG WITH ME? WHY ARE YOU BEING AN ARSE?"

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THESE PEOPLE! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

"It's been a long day. Break it up," Martha stated firmly. "Go on! We need to sort out getting these lot to the correct universes. Move!"

They barely had time to move before he sat down heavily next to her and proceeded to make faces.

Donna appeared from nowhere and gently slapped his head.

There were many hugs. The Doctor wasn't sure how to react to Rose, and Martha half-expected him to cry, but he just smiled and hugged her. His clone made a huge deal of looking the other way.

Donna was slightly pleased at the lack of fuss.

Mickey seemed to lighten after she left, and was dropped off relatively hassle-free, with a warning from the Doctor to please keep in contact.

Romana as she and promised walked with the other Doctor as they were delivered outside the TARDIS.

"NICE TO MEET YOU!" he yelled, in a slightly slurred voice.

Amy hugged Martha and Donna, and tried to hug the Doctor, who looked quiet uncomfortable, but hugged her back. Aggie waved enthusiastically. Rory smiled.

"Sorry- about him-" he said quietly. "He doesn't mean to be rude!"

He gave a small wave and vanished.

Later on, when Aggie had dropped them off, she promptly fell asleep, leaving her TARDIS opposite her father's. They had been not far from Martha's when they had been rendered unconcious.

After everyone had gone, and Jenny had decided to spend the night with Aggie and Isobel, Donna made tea, while they were alone, the Doctor buried his head in Martha's shoulder, and moaned softly, a delayed reaction to the farewells, seeing Rose, which was probably a lot harder than the toruture. He reassured Martha that he was almost there.

"Shouting doesn't help does it?"

She stroked his head.

"Oh, she is a git, no matter how heroic she is- like Jack. Where's Alonso?"

"Where I left him, in his bed."

"All this time? That sounds sensible," Martha replied.

Martha fell asleep eventually, very aware that there was someone, asleep, with their arms jammed around her, who refused to let go, still fully clothed.

"Get off, you."

He mumbled indignantly, and turned over and swapped two arms for one.

She felt him grip on to her and he wouldn't let go. He kissed her neck like a dranged puppy. He pushed up against her, and she pretended to ignore him, for a good five minutes. Suddenly, it stopped, and her nightie suddenly came up over her head, as if by itself, and they stopped, and was tugged twice, as an instruction, she pulled it off and was aware of clothes being thrown. He jumped towards her and pushed her up against the headboard, hungrily.

"I missed you." 


End file.
